Unknown Variable reposted
by mydnyt-moon
Summary: Hi! My name is Aquilis, i'm 15 years old and my dad's an evil wizard! Ron: O.O What? Hermione: You know who! Aquilis: No, I don't know who.....who? Harry: You have got to be kidding me ..O.o' Aquilis: Say what? No pairings yet! Just doing a little editing
1. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! But I do own my original characters… Read and Review:D

Chapter 1: New Life 

Mara felt nauseous as the judge delivered his sentence. _'I can't believe this is happening.'_ That's all she's been repeating in her head. She was to spend the rest of her life with her father whom she didn't even knew she had. As she looked at the green eyes of the man who has claimed himself her father, she couldn't help but think that there's something more to this guy.

Flashback:  
He just came one day while she and Frances, her mother, were shopping and demanded that he take Mara home with him. The color of her mother's face drained out as she saw the speaker. Never in her life did she think she'd see those green eyes again. Maria asked her if she knew who the guy is but before her mother can answer the man had already explained that he had taken it to court.

"She is legally my child and I have as much right to raise her as you do" he said.

After that it had been trouble. In the following days her mother had told her that the man is her father and that he wants Mara to live with him. They had taken this case to court in order to claim custody on her. It had been a rough battle on both sides but in the end Mara is to spend the rest of her life with the guy who calls himself her father.

"He just left after you were born and I never heard from him since" she said. "I don't know why he did but all he said was that he'll come back." Mara pouted at this.

"I still can't believe you lied to me. You told me he was dead. Now what? He's here and I'll be living with him soon. You don't expect me to just come up to him and say 'how are you father? It's good to see you.'." She replied.

"I guess we can't do anything now but to accept it. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I just don't know how."

"Oh well, at least I'll still be able to see you" the 15 year old whispered as she hugged her mother like she had never hugged her before.

Her bags and suitcases are all full and she had just packed the last of her things in her backpack when Thomas Marvolo-her father, arrived. She said good-bye to her mom and half brothers before riding on the car that would take them to the airport. Up close she can see how this man could be her father. They have the same shiny black hair and slender hands. It also looked like she'll grow to be as tall as him. Even when she got her mother's tanned coloring and the shape of her face, people will know by her expressions and the usual tone she uses, belongs to the guy beside her.

Mara's father lived in Britain and came to Asia to get her. This still had Mara puzzled because it's a bit expensive just to fetch her in far away country because her father had wanted to see her. Why would he spend so much money? Does he really even care? Before she could think some more she was pulled out her reverie when they arrived at the airport.

'Finally she's going to her rightful home' he thought. The last time Thomas Marvolo, or should I say Tom Riddle, had seen her was when she was born. He had been waiting for the time that he will meet her again. _'She will be taught the dark arts and fulfill her place as my rightful heir. That Malfoy thinks his future is secured just because I asked for him to give me his son, but he will be greatly mistaken. True I want his son but not in the way he thinks I do.'_

All throughout the ride to the airport she had been quiet, not talking to him_. 'I'll be glad when learns about the wizarding world'_ he continued thinking. _'But meanwhile I have to endure this muggle way to take her home'._ He thought with dislike. Wormtail won't be back from his exploit when we arrive. It will be good that she won't have to deal with such a worthless creature when she arrives. He had sent Wormtail to spy on Harry Potter for the rest of the school year at Hogwarts and return with news once a week. The information will prove useful when she starts properly learning.

He had always been waiting for the day when she will be with him. When he fell into the future ten years after graduating he had to assume the name Thomas Marvolo. He traveled the world and that's when he had found her mother. He never really loved Frances, it was nothing more than a passing interest, but when he found out she was pregnant he had been ecstatic. He never thought of being a father before, never in his mind did he think to sire a child. He was determined not to leave his child like what his father did. Then, the day after his daughter was born, he was sent back in time to where he originally came from. He waited while he climbed in power to see his daughter. But on that Halloween, a few moths before her birth-before his younger self went back, his downfall had prevented his chances on seeing the child. In the years of his waiting to rise again he formed a plan to make sure of his high position with his daughter. But again he will have to wait for her take in everything about her heritage as his heir.

"We're here" he said as they neared the airport.

This seemed to have startled her. It was obvious she was doing some deep thinking herself and got a bit startled when he talked to her.

"Huh? Oh." was all she can say as she got out of the car and went inside the crowded departure area filled with impatient passengers.

"You are aware that part of your name had been changed to my liking?" He started when they boarded the plane, intent on having a conversation to know more about her. The long talk he had with her mom wasn't enough. He knew about most of her hobbies and had even taken the liberty to furnish her room in a muggle way much to his dislike.

"Yeah." the girl beside him said. Her voice was mixed with sadness and loneliness but with anticipation on what's gong to happen next,

"Then you won't mind me calling you Aquilis from now on would you?" he asked as they took their seats in the plane.

"Why should I? It's my name now, isn't it?" she said in a far away voice as the plane taxied. There's no denying that she's gonna miss the place they're leaving.

"Good. You may address me as father from now. You'll like it there Aquilis, It will take some time to get used to my Manor, but I've no doubt you'll manage." At this her head turned from the window to look at her father. The look on her face was curious yet cautious.

"You live in a manor? Mom never told me much about you, just your name and how I have your hair, hands and height. That's where you're taking me right?" Aquilis asked with an air of curiosity.

"Yes and you'll like it there" Tom answered. 'And as to not knowing any thing about me, you'll know soon enough' he thought to himself.

Tom was relieved that his daughter finally started to give him more pleasant answers to his further questions. She told him about her school, her favorite T.V. programs, her mom's computer and a lot more muggle things. He was right on preparing her room to be like a muggle even though he greatly disliked them. He hoped she'll thank him later for all the expenses on her room to be the best and what people would call "high-tech" and "modern" as the muggle who had dealt with about the room told him. They rode an expensive looking car to a town named Little Hangleton to very large house. The look of awe was evident on her face. This is going to be a wonderful summer he thought to himself. Finally we're here.


	2. New Home

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Oh, I think I need someone to read my chapters before I post them… I need help… Lots of it!!!

Chapter 2: New Home 

The first thought that came into her mind was _'wow'_. Her father told her that they'll live in a Manor but she never knew it would be this big. She squinted in the fading light to see more of the grounds before being ushered in by her father. The inside looked like it came out from one of those old fashioned movies she had briefly watched. The entrance hall itself was as big as her house. _'Wow, people I know would die in envy if they can see me now.'_ She thought, and the people she was talking about were among the richest folks from the city she came from.

"Now just leave your bags there, the servants will bring it to your room by and by. I have something to tell you before you take a rest from the trip" Her father immediately said.

"Yes Father" she replied, trying to get used to the term. Calling someone 'Father' was too formal for her liking but there's no other term she could address him. 'Dad' just doesn't seem to apply. The man beside was extruding an air that demands respect and full of authority. He beckoned her to a large room that seemed to be his study. Ordinary people would call it a library but Aquilis know better.

"My real name is Tom Riddle, but you are not to divulge that Information, not even your mother knows that.When you are living under my roof you're name is formally known as Aquilis Rochelle Riddle. Outside you can use whatever name you chose but for security reason I'd rather you use your old name for the time being when outside. The same reason applies for your surname to be Marvolo for now. You are to say that we both came from Asia when asked why they haven't heard of my name before" He looked at her straight in the eye. "Now, have you noticed anything odd happening around you?" He asked. Mara/Aquilis paused in thought.

"No...Yes...Yeah, once in a while. Never know why though. How'd you know?"

"Tell me what about those times"

"Well...one time a snake talked to me and I talked back. Another time was when my bracelet appeared on front of me after losing it for two days. I don't know how that happened but I was really wierded out"

"That's because you're are a witch and a parseltongue, you posses magical abilities and can talk to snakes, that is part of the reason why your mother didn't tell you much about me. She probably doesn't want you to know about being a witch." At this her eyes widened and her jaw just slightly dropped.

"I know it's a shock. You have to get over that and soon." The older man said when he saw her expression.

"But how? I mean that can't be, I…I..I don't know how to take this-." The surprised girl started to say but was cut off by a display of magic when her father lit up the whole room.

"Don't worry, you've quick mind, you can get used to this soon. You will be tutored in magic this summer before you officially go to school on Sept. 1st." He said with a smile while looking at the bewildered face of the girl in front of him.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?" she was still completely stunned at this revelation.

"Classes here start on Sept., which means you have a few months to catch up with your year as summer in your country started just last week" He knew her reaction would be like this and took little notice of it.

"Classes?. What, you mean I'm going to a school that teaches magic?" she said with surprise.

"Precisely. I've already hired tutors to teach you not only magic but proper etiquette as well. I will accept no less than proper behavior from someone such as yourself."

"uh uhm, yeah whatever" she was still recovering.

"Don't' worry, like I said before you have four months to take in everything I want you to learn."

"Rince! Get down here" He said. Aquilis saw a two feet tall creature scampered towards them.

"Rince, this Lady Aquilis, she is my daughter and I want you to treat her with the same respect towards me and I want you to personally be in charge of helping her around the Manor as she is new around here." He ordered.

"Yes sir" The creature intoned in a polite manner while giving a bow to the girl who just stood there staring at the creature.

"Aquilis, this is Rince, she is a houself and as you heard she will be helping you get around this house"

"Okay." Aquilis said while giving a nod to the houself.

"Now go get some rest in your room and wash up in an hour. I expect you to come down for dinner afterwards. Rince will show you the way."

Her eyes widened at the sight of her room. It was heavily furnished with furniture and muggle appliances. She was in awe at seeing a wide screen TV, what seemed to be the latest computer, air conditioner, DVD player, her four poster bed, wide walk-in closet, the stereo system, and many more stuff any other teen could just dream about. What got her was how it all ran without electricity. Wow no need to be told that this family's loaded. It turns out that there were also stuff she wasn't familiar with. One example was the portrait of her father. It was really moving. Rince told her that all pictures move in the manor. There was also a mirror that talked back to her. It gave her quite a scare when she first looked into it. The room was really big and really amazing. There was a mini kitchen in the corner and a huge fireplace next to it. In front of her bed was a sofa set with a coffee table.

_'Looks like mom told him everything about my likes and dislikes.'_ she thought as she fingered the soft edge of her new pillowcase. It was black with a touch of midnight blue, her favorite color aside from purple. Like the pillow case, the furnishings around the room were also colored in dark colors that agree to her taste. She smiled as she laid her head to rest on the pillow while the houself lit the fireplace. _'And they call this a room. It should be called an apartment.'_

"Is there anything you want more miss?" Rince asked.

"Maybe a glass of water please." Aquilis said. She was thirsty and wanted to rest. When the houself came back she downed the glass in one take.

When she went to her own bathroom opposite her bedroom an hour later she was awed for the second time that day. It was big and had a small pool for a bath tub. Everything seemed expensive and elegant. I could get used to this she thought. The closet next to the door where she was standing had a full length mirror. When she opened it, there were lots of soft towels and robes that bear her initials. She took a towel and a robe out. She then walked to the tub and opened the tap. Scented water came out and filled the tub instantly considering the size of it. Must be magic she presumed and dipped her self in it after taking off her clothes.

After her bath she came back to her room and found the houself taking out her things that had been brought up ages ago and storing them. On the bad was a set of expensive looking clothes and black robes monogrammed with a letter R on the lower right corner.

"The master asks me to tell you that those are the family robes during formal occasions and wants you to wear them for dinner tonight." The elf told her.

"Okay.." Aquilis put on the clothes with a little help from Rince on her new robes and followed her out of the room to the dining hall for her first dinner in her new home.


End file.
